At the Scarlet Monastery
by Spenx
Summary: Lesbain/Torture/Undeads Two Undead female come to Trifial Glade, looking place to explore


This is my other story, coz i was bored... so rate and review, Pardon my spelling, i know it isnt good as it is but that coz im deaf and english isnt my first language, British sign language is... so just remind... )

Also it story about two undead which is my character also my friend ) invade in Scarlet Monstany, that where we meet and marry, not for real lol

ENJOY! :D

* * *

This is happen at World of Warcraft, there a two Undead female, one of them is Mage and another is Warlock, planning to destroy holy place in Scarlet monastery.

* * *

In the dark night at Tirisfal Glade, blackness lurk behind the old webby trees, the howling of Plague hounds and flapping sound of Mistbat and snap sound of long grey grass. The sound of dead around in Brill, beyond the Brill at Northern West, seem to be a light shine all over the old monastery.

In the shadow on the hill beyond the Scarlet Monastery, the plague hound roar as it charge in monastery, lots humans chase the hound, Watcher aimed at the hound careful and fire the arrow and piece hound's heart and it drop down the floor.

"Damn those hound! They are annoying!" guardsman mutters to his friend.

On the hill beyond the shadow, there seem to be very pale white fresh skin with blue lips and purple hair cover half of her face, her eyes is closed.

"Foolish mortal" she smiled as she opens her yellow glowing eyes.

She have complete perform enslave demon, now she know the location inside monastery. She stood herself up and looks at pathetic human wander unguarded outside.

The sound of thunder incoming, an Warlock look behind her, what front of her seem to be a swirl of energy, form a portal, another death herself walk through portal. Her skins colour had fade into pale colour and her dark green hair straight down,

"Bansera, we met again" a soft voice came out of mage.

"Wicca… you're here" Bansera replies.

"You're late" the conversation got interrupt by Scout, who attempt to flee to warning another.

"Damn it!" Bansera cursed, Scout got hit by flame and fall down to ground.

"Fire blast" Wicca smiled, "Always useful"

"Why cannot you put him on silence before kill him?" Bansera sighed.

"Let get the fun start!" Wicca smiled mischievous at Bansera.

"Servant of the Lich King, I ask you to give me the power!" Wicca chanted, perform the Blizzard, the ice shards fallen heavily and destroy the entrance, kill mostly of guardsmen.

Bansera walk toward entrance, all the guardsmen attempt to attack her, Bansera stare at the guardsmen and they start to running in the fear.

"Wicca?" Bansera look around, the sound of whoosh behind her, Bansera look around and Wicca is there now.

"You rang?" Wicca wipes the blood off her mouth.

"Burn the remains, Sweetie, we wouldn't want more of them to hunt us down" Bansera lick the bit of blood off Wicca's cheek. Wicca smile as she watch Bansera walk up the stair to monastery. Bansera stop on halfway of stair,

"Lilith, I need your help" She riddle herself a summon, "Come forth"

A succubus appears, "You rang? Mistress"

"Seclude all the fool you can, love them, comfort them and kill them…"

"As you wish" Lilith transform herself into a wonderful goddess and walked up the stair.

"Wicca?" Bansera look back, there was no answer.

Fwoom

While later, Wicca walked up the stair and saw Bansera stood there, their eyes glare at each another.

"aren't you suppose to be killing those human?" Wicca ask Bansera,

"They're dead" she replies

"Right…" Wicca walk up, Bansera follow her.

There was lots of corpses all over the floor, Bansera and Wicca saw Lilith as she hug one of scout, the scout seem to be fall asleep. Lilith slit his throat and drops him down.

"All have slain, but more of them behind this heavy barrack door, Mistress…"

"Thank you, you may go" Bansera smile.

"As you wish" Lilith fades into a thin air.

"You didn't kill them, she did!" Wicca scowls at Bansera.

"They all are not dead… yet" Bansera smile as she perform soul drain into every corpses, many of the soul wailing and then it end.

"Now I've kill all of them" Bansera chuckled.

"Cheat..." Wicca look at Bansera, unamused as she rather to burn them and watch them screaming.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW! i will try to create and carry on next chapter...

Please remind that i dont spend all my time on computer, sometime i alway go out and forgot about chapter, but i promise i will contiunes... - if i spell it incorrect, meh! lol


End file.
